


Learning Curve

by alwaysanon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Smut, just smut no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysanon/pseuds/alwaysanon
Summary: There is something Mikasa needs to understand, and only one way to find out.





	Learning Curve

Mikasa doesn’t understand sex. 

 

All the books told her she was supposed to feel something when she had a male trainee pinned under her during sparring, his erection pressed against her leg. 

 

Based off the other girls’ experiences, she was supposed to feel something when boys complimented her hair. Her eyes. Her physique. 

 

She was supposed to feel something when she saw the boys with their shirts off, the bright sun illuminating their sweaty, built torsos.

 

She feels nothing. 

 

But when she thinks about Annie, how she misses the heat from Annie’s thighs when she gets up after pinning her down, how her underwear is uncomfortably wet after they spar, she feels something. 

 

She wants to understand it. 

 

The rest of the cadets are all gathered at the mess hall the night that Mikasa goes to Annie’s room, celebrating some achievement that Mikasa can’t be bothered to care about. She knows Annie won’t go to it; the girl always opted for sleep over any kind of social activity. She remembers, as she approaches the blonde’s room, that she’s still in her uniform, thinking idly that she should’ve changed. But she’s already here; it’d be pointless to go back. 

 

When Mikasa opens the door, it’s dark except for the sliver of moonlight bleeding from underneath the poorly drawn window curtains. Mikasa surveys the bunks; all empty, except for Annie’s. She’s sound asleep, oblivious to Mikasa’s presence. Mikasa takes the opportunity to study the soft, pale skin of her exposed neck; the way her loose shirt hung down to reveal her delicate collarbones, the dip of shadow between her breasts. Mikasa swallows hard, already feeling aroused as she walks over to Annie’s bed and straddles her. 

 

Instantly Annie’s eyes snap open, her hand disappearing to the side of the mattress before brandishing a knife, sitting up and holding the tip to Mikasa’s jaw. 

 

As soon as she feels the point press into her skin, Mikasa feels a throb between her legs, fighting the urge to close her eyes at the sensation. 

 

“What are you doing,” Annie growls dangerously. Her shirt hangs off one shoulder now, and Mikasa longs to run her tongue over the smooth skin. 

 

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Mikasa says, her voice just above a whisper. Cautiously, she moves her hands to the buttons on her shirt and begins to unbutton them, her gaze locked with Annie’s the entire time. She shivers as Annie’s eyes flicker to the increasingly exposed skin of her abdomen. Annie drops the knife to the floor and it’s clatter is muffled by the carpeting.

 

Finally Mikasa reaches the last button, pulling her shirt free and flinging it to the floor. Only her bra remains as Annie stares at Mikasa’s bare torso, her eyes traveling to the strong thighs trapping her hips. The heat radiating from between her legs makes Annie’s heart beat faster, and she brings her shaky hands to the hem of her own shirt, pulling it off and tossing it next to Mikasa’s. 

 

The air is still for a moment; thick with the tension and want of two inexperienced girls who never back down from a challenge.

 

Annie acts first, and Mikasa thanks the stars that she’s already soaking because Annie’s fingers dive right into her, with the excitement of a traveler journeying into the unknown. 

 

Mikasa lets out a grunt. She can hear Annie’s shallow breathing, sees the wonder in her eyes as she gets used to the feeling of being inside Mikasa. She curls her fingers experimentally. Mikasa bucks her hips. 

 

Mikasa moves on Annie’s fingers, fighting the groans that threat to escape as she bobs up and down, grinding her hips down in a fluid rhythm. She grits her teeth as she pushes herself deeper onto Annie’s hand, panting as she leans forward, her hands falling on either side of Annie. She can’t get enough of Annie’s fingers filling her up, how Annie’s other hand gropes at her clothed breast, the pupils of her ice blue eyes blown and hungry.

 

Mikasa feels a sensation roiling inside, rising from her core to her belly. She fights against the moans that try to surface, shoving her face into the crook of Annie’s neck as small sounds of ecstasy roll off her tongue.

 

Annie’s staring at her, half in terror and half in awe as she watches Mikasa come undone, her own cheeks as red as the girl mewling into her neck. She feels her wetness surge and coat her fingers as her body becomes still, her breath hitched and heavy. Annie thinks she hears Mikasa mutter something satisfactory, and she thinks about her fingers still buried inside Mikasa. About how she wants to taste them. 

 

As Mikasa rides out her orgasm, she lifts her face, her mouth open. She feels the need to have something in it and takes Annie’s free hand, putting the fingers inside her mouth. 

 

Annie feels the back of Mikasa’s throat and hisses in pleasure as Mikasa’s hot mouth wraps and sucks around her fingers. 

 

Then she stops, her walls no longer pulsating, and Annie pulls her fingers out of Mikasa’s mouth and pussy, shining wet. 

 

Mikasa sits up slowly, and Annie sees her nipples protruding clearly through her sports bra. 

 

“What do you want me to do, Annie?” 

 

Mikasa says this in such an odd tone, huskier and more enticing than her normal voice. 

 

Annie wants to hold her breasts, to take the nipples into her mouth, to explore Mikasa’s pussy with her tongue just like she had with her fingers. 

 

But she thinks about how they shouldn’t be doing this, about how someone’s bound to walk in. About how her and Mikasa hate each other. 

 

Supposedly.

 

“I want you to leave.”

 

Mikasa looks at her, and tugs down the waistband of Annie’s pants, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise. 

 

Her soaking wet pussy is now exposed, the juices so plentiful that they’re already coating the inside of her thighs. Mikasa takes in the sight hungrily, biting her lip as one of her hands strays to her left nipple, playing with it errantly. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Annie says this with resignation, knowing now that she doesn’t care who walks in. Doesn’t care who sees. She wants one thing, and one thing only. 

 

“Fuck me, Mikasa.”

 

Mikasa places her fingers under the hem of her sports bra and pulls it up and over her head. Annie salivates at her supple breasts bouncing free, feeling her clit swell. 

 

She moves closer, her wetness slick against Mikasa’s stomach as she takes a nipple into her mouth. It’s hard, oh so hard, and she swirls her tongue around the engorged flesh while her other hand caresses the other peak. 

 

Annie’s always loved Mikasa’s tits, the way they bounced lightly after landing with 3dm gear, the way the tightness of her uniform restricted them and outlined their supple shape. Sometimes the straps of their 3dm suspenders press into the voluptuous flesh, and Annie can see the dark skin of her nipples when it rains. 

 

Now she has them in her mouth, her hands, and she can feel Mikasa’s fingers buried deep in her blonde hair, mumbling and jerking as Annie sucks her tits. 

 

“Let me do you now,” Mikasa manages to get out between her grunts of pleasure, and the moment Annie stops what she’s doing Mikasa pushes her back down onto the bed, parting her legs. 

 

“ _Oh_ …” Annie’s pussy throbs, pink and wet and ready as Mikasa eyes her prize. 

 

Annie’s lips are swollen, her opening slick and ready for Mikasa. She wastes no time.

 

Her head is between Annie’s legs and Annie feels her hot tongue slide over her sensitive folds, causing her to buck towards her mouth. 

 

Mikasa holds Annie’s hips in place, her short fingernails digging into the flesh of Annie’s ass, and dips her tongue in and out of Annie’s wet hole. She’s very tight and her juices taste of honey. Mikasa laps hungrily. 

 

“Yeah…” Annie pants, shoving Mikasa’s head down and closer to her opening. She spreads her legs wide. Mikasa’s nose brushes Annie’s clit and Annie’s unraveling at the sensation, at the sound of Mikasa eating her pussy. 

 

“Put you fingers in me.” Annie orders, and Mikasa complies, filling Annie with two fingers as she continues to suck on her clit. Her slender fingers prompt an almost primitive sound from Annie as she tightens her hot walls around them. 

 

Annie listens to the wet slap of Mikasa sliding deep inside of her, methodically pumping. Decides she wants more. 

 

She yanks Mikasa’s head up and pushes her to her back, and grabs one of her breasts with two hands, sucking on it hungrily. She opens her legs and presses her pussy to Mikasa’s stomach and begins grinding against the tough ridges of her abs, her pussy twitiching in pleasure. 

 

Mikasa’s moaning and Annie lets go of her nipple with a wet pop, moving herself up so that her nipples touched Mikasa’s. 

 

Both cry out at the sensation, and Annie shifts so that her thighs clench around one of Mikasa’s. She humps her vigorously and Mikasa slaps her ass, hard. 

 

She can feel the wetness she’s releasing leak down Mikasa’s thigh, and when Mikasa slaps her ass again she loses it, and Mikasa puts her fingers inside Annie to help her ride it out. 

 

“So good…” Annie mutters, laying on Mikasa until her pussy stops spasming. 

 

When she’s done, Mikasa pulls her fingers out and rolls Annie’s still limp body onto her back. She begins sucking on the soft flesh where her neck meets her shoulder, marking her with a glistening hickie. Annie’s hand grasps lightly at her hair while she works, offering her body to her.

 

Now she feels satisfied.

 

“See you around, Annie.”

 

Mikasa rises and quickly dresses, leaving Annie naked, her body painted with their wetness, marked by Mikasa as she breathes slowly, her eyes closed. 

 

Mikasa thinks she’ll have to come back again soon.

 

Mikasa curiously licks her own fingers on the way back to her dorm, sucking on them when she realizes she loves the taste of Annie.

 

She thinks she understands sex now. 

  
  



End file.
